Nami
Nami is one of the main protagonists of One Piece, she was formerly a member of the Arlong Pirates and initially joined the Straw Hats in order to rob them for her real crew, but joined the Straw Hats for real after they rebelled against and defeated Arlong. Story See also: Nami/Story Crossover Appearances One Piece x JoJo: Warriors of the Ages Nami is one of the characters from One Piece side. Battle Stadium D.O.N 2 She returns in this installement facing One Piece once more. Shonen Jump Warriors She is one of the characters from One Piece side. Shonen Jump vs. Capcom She is one of the characters from Shonen Jump side. Shonen Jump vs Capcom: Fight To New Age Nami is one of the characters from Shonen Jump side. Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century Nami is one of the characters from Shonen Jump side, her rival is Maria Kyogoku from Sengoku Basara. Shonen Jump vs. Sega She is one of the characters from Shonen Jump side. Shonen Jump vs. Disney She is one of the characters from Shonen Jump side. Anime Fighters: Ultimate Fighter Showdown Nami is one of the characters from One Piece side. Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour Nami, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji appears dancing at to the song We Are. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Nami appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Nami appears as an NPC. Super X Dimensions Nami appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sanji Vinsmoke. Divine X Union Nami appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Sanji Vinsmoke. EX/Challengers She is one of the Shonen Jump characters in the game. Heroes Infinity She is one of the Shonen Jump characters in the game. Gamers Frenzy 2 Nami is one of the Shonen Jump characters in the game. Trivia *Nami has her own jolly roger, which has a blue-and-white-striped bandanna (which somewhat matches the pattern on the blouse she wore in her initial appearance), a winking eye, a tongue sticking out, one hand doing the "OK" sign (a Japanese hand motion signifying money), Nami's hair, and a diamond-star. **After the timeskip, one circle represents the whole skull instead of having the mouth and lower jaw separate, possibly to make its hair seem longer to match Nami's. The hair is now mussy instead of neat curls, also matching Nami's wilder hair. The pattern on the bandanna is changed to match the pattern of the bikini top Nami wore in her initial appearance after the timeskip. The skull no longer winks and now wears earrings and the arm has her bangle and log pose. It also has Nami's tangerine-pinwheel tattoo behind it. *In One Piece Color Walk 1, several of Nami's habits are revealed before her character development in an early drawing that featured her alongside Luffy and Zoro: **She is seen reclining in a deck chair, before the crew had acquired a ship. She began using a deck chair on board the Going Merry and later the Thousand Sunny, often sunbathing or catching up on the news. **She is charting a map, and has a log book nearby with both a navigational compass and a drawing compass, hinting at her desire to draw a map of the world. **She is wearing reading glasses, which she occasionally uses later on, such as the Skypiea Arc. **She has taken off her boots to be barefoot. Nami tends to avoid wearing shoes, and in Chapter 96, it is shown that Nami does not have shoes with her while she is relaxing in her deck chair. **She has a pencil instead of a pen. It was later revealed that she drew charts for Arlong in pen so much that it was soaked with her blood. **She is shown with a wine glass as opposed to Luffy and Zoro's normal glasses. Nami's drinking habits tend to be more tame than her crewmates, save for the time she was goaded into drinking in excess at Whiskey Peak. In contrast, Zoro has two glasses of alcohol, putting special emphasis on how much he loves to drink compared to either Nami or Luffy (who has just one glass). *In Chapter 97, Nami can be seen trying on some clothes. One of the outfits is almost identical to Robin's clothes in Alabasta, and her second outfit resembles that of Boa Hancock's prototype designs. *Nami is one of the few people to be entrusted with Luffy's straw hat when he is about to battle a rather strong or powerful enemy (the other one being Usopp in the combat at the Davy Back Fight), as seen during the Arlong Park, Drum Island and Skypiea Arcs. She has also been seen with his hat in several chapter covers. In the One Piece TV Special Episode 2, she was wearing it almost throughout the entire episode, similarly to Movie 2, Clockwork Island Adventure. *Nami is the only Straw Hat to invite someone to join the crew before Luffy could ask them. She asked Chopper if he wanted to travel with them during the Drum Island Arc. *As revealed in the Jaya Arc, Nami hates bugs and is especially terrified of spiders, which Sanji is as well. *In the 6th Japanese Fan Poll, Nami is currently ranked as the eighth most popular character in One Piece. This makes her the most popular of all the female characters in the series. *Oda's wife, Chiaki Inaba, cosplayed Nami at Jump Festa 2002. *When a reader asked Oda with whom Nami is in love with, Oda answered that there will not likely be any romance among the Straw Hat Pirates. Oda explained that he does not portray romance in One Piece as the series is a shonen comic, and the young boys who read the comic are not interested in romance. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans